My 'HYUN' Story
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: Episode (?) 3 Part 2 -END Update / [140722] -Ketika BaekHyun mengunjungi Jung Daehyun di TS Building- / Bad Summary / Kumpulan oneshoot - short story yang diambil dari fakta kisah nyata HYUN Family / DaeHYUN BaekHYUN TaeHYUNg/ DaeBaek - HyunHyun Couple story / Happy Reading / Review juseyo !
1. Chapter 1

_MilkHunHan-Yuri Present_

**.**

**BAP Jung DaeHyun x EXO Byun BaekHyun**

* * *

_**-18 July 2014-**_

**/TS Building/**

*Daehyun side*

From : _**My Shine_Baekhyunee**_

**_'Aku merindukanmu !'_**

"Kau kenapa senyum - senyum begitu ?!"

"Eh ?"

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang diyakini tertuju padanya.

"Baekhyun mengirimiku pesan jika dia merindukanku." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

"Cih, sok romantis sekali kalian ini. Memang kau sudah melihat fantaken TLP di Shanghai malam ini ditwitter ?" Tanya Himchan, sang penanya sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Daehyun.

"Sudah, ada ChanBaek moment kan ?! Baekhyun menaiki punggung Chanyeol Hyung kan ? Ucap Daehyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Himchan.

"Eoh, kau tak cemburu ?!" Tanya Himchan.

"Hahaha, cemburu ?! Untuk apa ?! Aku malah bahagia melihat Baekhyun bisa tersenyum malam ini. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol Hyung karna sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malam ini." Ucap Daehyun yang membuat HimChan menatapnya heran.

"Kau yakin Dae ?!" Tanya Himchan kembali.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sangat percaya padanya. Kami sudah terikat Hyung. Kekkeke. Kau tanya Youngjae saja hyung, mungkin dia yang tengah cemburu sekarang." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh.

"Kau bicara apa sih ?! Kenapa malah aku yang kena ?! Berhenti menggodaku !" Ucap Youngjae yang mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Ckckck, sampai kapan kalian terus - terusan seperti itu. Padahal terlihat jelas kalian saling menyukai." Ucap Daehyun dan membuat Youngjae langsung memelototkan matanya kearah Daehyun.

"Hasst, sudah, kau itu. Berhenti menggodanya." Saut Himchan sembari beranjak meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih terlihat terkekeh.

Daehyun yang melihat Himchan menjauh langsung kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Apa aku kirim video ke IG saja." Ucap Daehyun sambil menyalakan ponselnya & menyentuh2 layar ponselnya untuk melakukan selfie mirror.

Daehyun hanya merekam wajahnya sebentar sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya tanpa berbicara sembari membaringkan tubuhnya disofa. Sebelum akhirnya mengupload video itu ke akun instagramnya.

To : _**My Shine_Baekhyunee**_

_**'Kau bisa melihatku di IG cantik.'**_

**.  
****.****  
****.****  
****.**

**.**

**-Backstage The Lost Planet Shanghai-**

*Baekhyun side*

"Eyh~ cantik ?! Kurang ajar dia menghinaku lagi dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa dia menyuruhku membuka IG ?! Tidakkah dia tau aku masih sensitif dengan IG." Gerutu Baekhyun saat membaca balasan Daehyun namun tetap menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka aplikasi Instagram diponselnya.

"Dia ini mengupload apa sih ? Masak cuma video seperti ini, tak berekspresi sama sekali -_- tapi dia tampan dengan rambut hitam, hehehe. Kyaaaa~ kekemato kenapa kau jadi tampan begini ?! Tapi kok gendutan ih ! Mukanya bulat sekali !" Ucap Baekhyun heboh sendiri sambil kembali mereplay video di IG Daehyun. Sebelum akhirnya melakukan chatting dengan Daehyun.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Ekspresi macam apa itu Dae ?! Kenapa datar sekali ?! Kau tak merindukanku ?! Apa kau lelah?!'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**"Kenapa ?! Apa kau tidak suka ?! Yasudah aku hapus saja biar sepertimu kemarin, yang mengupload foto dan permintaan maaf tidak jelas lalu menghapusnya, kekeke. Dan tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu. Tak usah merajuk, senang ya yang baru saja gendong – gendongan diatas panggung.'**_

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membaca balasan pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Lagi - lagi Daehyun menyindirnya, Daehyun pasti menstalknya saat dia tampil ini tadi.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Eyh kenapa malah menyindirku ?! Tak lucu jika kau menghapus video IG untuk kedua kalinya Dae ! Hmm.. Kau marah ? Kau cemburu ? Mianhae Dae'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Hahaha, aniyo. Ucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol Hyung. Dia berhasil membuat kau tertawa didepan umum. Sesuatu hal yang tak bisa aku lakuka didepan umum. Aku senang melihat senyummu malam ini. Kau terlihat cantik & mempesona.'**_

Baekhyun tersenyum samar saat membaca balasan itu.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Berhenti mengataiku cantik Dae !**__**Tak tahukah kau aku sudah berusaha tampil semanly mungkin. Dan untuk Chanyeol, akan ku sampaikan salammu untuknya nanti.'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Semanly apapun dirimu, kau tetap yang tercantik untukku. Lagipula jika kau sudah bisa tampil manly, kenapa bisa ada orang yang mengira kau adalah manajer noona yang memasuki SMB bersama Taeyeon Noona, ahahaha'**_

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi kesal membaca balasan Daehyun. Kurang ajar sekali kekasihnya itu.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'YAK ! Berhenti mengataiku kekemato pabbo ! Molla, mungkin pembuat berita itu sudah gila. Jelas - jelas aku berada diChina, kenapa bisa tiba - tiba di SMB ?!**__**Oh ya, gomapta sebelumnya kau meminjamiku akun twittermu hingga aku bisa menstalk diriku sendiri. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memata - mataiku Dae~?! Kau pasti tau berita itu dari twitter, iya kan ?!'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Aku tak memata - mataimu, kebetulan saja saat mengetikkan namamu foto itu muncul dibagian paling atas. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Taeyeon Noona menghubungiku untuk tidak salah paham. Tentu saja aku tidak salah paham, kan aku tahu posisimu ada di China dan kalaupun itu kau pasti itu settingan drama terbaru lagi dari SM, kekeke. '**_

Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar malas bola matanya membaca jawaban Daehyun. Dasar namja ini.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Apa bedanya ?!**__**Tak ada sandiwara lagi. Aku benar – benar tak kuat menjalani hubungan yang memang tak pernah ada ini. Sudah sana tidur , aku tahu kau lelah, terlihat jelas diwajahmu.'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Benarkah ?! Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau menyuruhku tidur ?! Tapi bagaimana ya, aku tak bisa tidur tanpa memelukmu Baek.'**_

Baekhyun memasang wajag poker face'nya saat membaca balasan Daehyun. Sepertinya dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan tunangannya itu.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Berhenti merajuk ! Merajuklah saat aku ada dihadapanmu karna dengan begitu aku bisa langsung menghajarmu.'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Eyh~ galak sekali calon istriku yang cantik ini. Untung saja kau calon pendamping hidupku. Eomma dari putraku Jung Taehyung, jadi aku pasrah saja dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Kekeke, Hmm~ by the way gomapta Baek.'**_

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat Daehyun kembali menyebutnya calon istrinya. Dia terkadang tersinggung dipanggil 'istriku' oleh Daehyun, dia namja, tapi Daehyun selalu kurang ajar memanggilnya dengan sebutan istri.

Tapi dia juga jujur mengakui, jika dia tak bisa menahan getaran yang membuncah saat Daehyun mengucapkan itu.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Kau itu bicara apa sih ?! Jangan sembarangan mengubah marga Taehyung. Lalu terimakasih untuk apa ?!'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Bagiku kau adalah Jung Baekhyun & Taehyung adalah Jung Taehyung. Kalian nyawaku, kalian nafasku, kalian hidupku. Gomapta untuk semuanya Baek. Gomapta juga akhirnya kau mendengarkan ucapanku untuk mau muncul dan minta maaf di IG. Walaupun endingnya kau menghapusnya, tapi aku cukup salut dengan keberanianmu. Lalu juga untuk bio IG'mu. Aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku hingga mengganti bio yang mirip denganku, seharusnya kau juga mengganti I'd IG'mu juga Baek. Kekeke.'**_

Baekhyun kembali memutar malas bola matanya, namun tetap saja tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat membaca kalimat itu.

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Berhenti membual Dae**__**! Yah, aku juga bingung tentang pesanku kemarin. Walau kau terus – terusan meyakinkanku, tapi tetap saja aku takut jika aku akan kembali menyakiti fansku. Hmm masalah I'd. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan ?! Kau mau aku mengganti menjadi bh_byun_exo begitu ?! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantinya menjadi Daehyunee_bap, berani tidak ? Lagipula aku hanya ingin meyakinkan fans'ku jika huruf EXO itu bukan untuk hal yang lain. E x O itu nama grupku. Bukan nama inisial orang. Makanya aku menggantinya.'**_

From : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Aku tak merayumu. Aku berbicara kenyataan. Hahaha, kau memang pintar. Untuk I'd, kalau kau berani menfollowku, aku akan langsung merubah Id'ku saat ini juga, bagaimana ?!'**_

To : _**My Kekemato**_

_**'Aku tak segila itu Dae ! Apa kata dunia jika kita saling follow. Hah, yasudah, aku harus kembali berkumpul dibackstage, tidurlah. Jangan lupa menghubungi Taehyung dulu. Aku mencintaimu my kekemato pabbo ! Kekeke.'**_

From : My Kekemato

_**'Eyh~ beraninya mengataiku bodoh. Arraseo Nyonya Jung. Aku juga sangat teramat mencintaimu. Aku akan tidur setelah menghubungi Taehyung. Jangan nakal ya. Good night nae cheonsa .. poppo .. chu chu chu~ (^ҙ^) sampai bertemu di mimpi My Baby Bunny Baekkie .. kekeke'**_

"Dasar bodoh ! Aaaaaa~ Jung Daehyun pabbo ! Kau membuatku gila karna merindukanmu ! Awas saja saja jika nanti bertemu, kau harus memelukku seharian ! Ah sudahlah, aku terlalu lama bersembunyi didalam sini, bisa – bisa aku diomeli manejer Hyung jika nanti aku sampai ketahuan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha keluar dari dalam lemari besar itu.

_/Ceklek !/_

"Sudah selesai pacarannya ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara saat dia baru menyebulkan kepalanya dari tempat persembunyiannya itu dan melihat para manejer & 10 membernya tengah berdiri mengelilingi lemari dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Hehehe .. Ada apa ya ?!" Ucap Baekhyun sok poloa sambil nyengir gaje dengan wajah tak berdosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Annyeong HYUNers ! Han Yuri is Back !

Ini hampir sama dengan 2 3 We are ONE Family Yes Sir, kayak side storynya juga, tapi ini cuma kumpulan oneshoot short story. Yuri buatnya cuma kalau mereka ada moment. Jadi ini tetap ada lanjutannya tapi beda cerita disetiap chapternya ^^

Ini sebenarnya merupakan Fanfiction status di Facebook 'THE HYUN FAMILY' tapi daripada Yuri kelihatan gak update update FF, jadi Yuri publish disini juga aja.

**Buat reader setia semua Fanfiction Han Yuri.**

**Yuri minta pada kalian untuk memilih maksimal 2 dari FF dibawah ini :**

1 . **Just ONE Day** – Chapter 4

2 . **Family Love Story : COMPLICATED LOVE** – Chapter 7

3 . **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !** - Chapter 15 (14)

4 . **Saranghae, Mianhae and . . . Good Bye !** - New Fanfiction (Berkisah tentang PERPISAHAN DaeBaek karna kasus BaekYeon, hahaha)

5. **BTS 1st Anniversary ! **– New Fanfiction (Mengisahkan persiapan BTS merayakan 1st Anniversary mereka)

6. **Saengil Chukkaeyo My Kekemato **(Special Ulang Tahun Jung DaeHyun) – New Fanfiction.

Mianhae, Yuri semakin sibuk dengan kehidupan Real life Yuri (Yuri sudah bekerja). Jarang bisa ON.

Jadi nanti fanfiction vote terbanyak akan Yuri upload duluan (secara berurutan sampai urutan terendah).

Ingat hanya boleh memilih 1 / 2 tak boleh lebih. Kalau lebih, komennya dianggap hangus. Kekeke

Yaudah HYUNers ! See you next time .. ! ^^

* * *

©MilkHunHan-Yuri

23 July 2014


	2. -Ketika DaeHyun dan BaekHyun BBM'an-

MilkHunHan-Yuri_ present_

_._

_._

.  
**BAP **Jung DaeHyun** x EXO **Byun BaekHyun

* * *

**-Ketika ****Jung DaeHyun**** dan ****Byun BaekHyun** **sedang BBm'an-**

* * *

**/Fantaken Story : 21 July 2014/**

*Baekhyun side*

_**PING !**_

Baekhyun yang baru memasuki rest room seusai tampil di Drama Musicalnya 'Singin in The Rain' itu meraih ponselnya yang kini tergeletak dimeja rias.

Jung DaeHyun_** : 'Ciieeee~ yang habis nyium kening **_ **~(^o^~****)~(^o^****)~(~^o^****)~** _**.'**_

Baekhyun langsung memutar malas bola matanya saat membaca chat dari kekasihnya itu.

Byun BaekHyun _**: 'Cieeee~ yang mendadak sinting **_**(‾_‾")**_**!'**_

Baekhyun yakin. Daehyun pasti kembali mencari fantaken tentang dirinya di drama musicalnya malam ini dan menemukan foto dimana dia tengah mencium kening lawan mainnya itu.

Jung DaeHyun_** : 'Eyh~ teganya mengatai kekasihmu yang tampan ini sinting**__**, tidakkah kau tau aku semakin tampan ?! **_**(ʃƪ´o****`)**_** Kekeke.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Tampan ?! Benarkah ?! Kok aku tidak tahu ?! Kapan ya aku terakhir melihatmu ?! Aku lupa sih, habisnya kau selalu mengirimiku gambar dengan wujud penampakan sih.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Penampakan bagaimana ?! Tampan begini dikatai seperti penampakan**__**?!'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Bagaimana aku bisa menyatakan kau itu semakin tampan atau tidak sedangkan kau jarang mengupload foto dan sekalinya mengupload pasti hanya menunjukan wajah close up'mu yang semakin bulat itu ?!'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Hahaha, bilang saja kau iri dengan berat badanku yang semakin bertambah, sedangkan kau semakin lama semakin kurus semakin tirus, aiggooo~ jelek sekali**__**'**_

Baekhyun langsung memelototkan matanya saat membaca balasan dari Daehyun itu. Beraninya Daehyun mengatainya. Bukankah selama ini dia yang mengatainya gendut saat pipinya chubby dulu.

"Kurang ajar sekali ! Awas saja dia !" Ucap Baekhyun

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Terus saja menyindirku ! Tak kuberi jatah seminggu baru tahu rasa kau !'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Aaaaaaa~ . . . Andweyoooo~ . . . yeobo~ . . . teganya kau padaku**__**! Eh, tapi Baek, bagaimana bisa kau berkata tak akan memberikanku jatahku selama seminggu, sedangkan aku sendiri saja bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini. *pouting . .'**_

"Ahahaha, muka Daehyun pasti jelek sekali saat mengetik sembari merajuk seperti ini. Lalu apa pula emot pouting ini ?! Cih, tak ingat umur sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membayangkan ekspresi wajah Daehyun saat ini.

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Berhenti merajuk Jung DaeHyun. Apa kau lupa berapa umurmu ?! Kau bukan Taehyung yang super duper cute, jadi berhenti berekspresi yang membuatku mual."**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Ahahaha, galak sekali sih kau Baek akhir - akhir ini. Lagi dapet ya ?! Mana mengataiku seperti penampakan pula. Ahahaha.'**_

Byun BaekHyun _**: 'KAU KIRA AKU YEOJA ! Aku bicara kenyataan Dae, kau itu sekarang memang jarang ada kabar. Tak tahu kah jika fans - fans'mu merindukanmu hingga mention twittermu penuh begitu. Tapi kau itu sekalinya mengupload foto hanya menujukan wajah close up'mu seperti penampakan. Kau mempermainkan mereka eoh ?! Aku sampai geleng - geleng kepala membaca mention - mention mereka.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Dasar pasangan kepo, sukanya membuka - buka akun twitterku. Aku memang suka seperti itu Baek, terlihat misterius, karna aku suka sekali membaca mention - mention yang histeris saat aku mengupload fotoku. Ahahaha. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka begitu heboh, sepertinya mereka suka black hairku. Kekeke.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Mengoda para BABY eoh ?! Ckckck. Jahat sekali kau ! Tapi jujur ku akui, kau memang tampan dengan black hairmu. Aku saja juga ikut histeris saat melihat fotomu pagi itu.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Ciiee~ akhirnya kau mengakui jika aku semakin tampan. Ahahaha.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Aku khilaf, aku keceplosan!'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Eyh~ kenapa harus berkilah cantik ?! Memang ada bahasa keceplosan dalam chatting ?! Ahahaha, kau lucu sekali Baek!"**_

*Ngek ! -_-

"Baekhyun Pabboya ! Benar juga ya ?! Kenapa aku bilang keceplosan. Si kekemato pabbo itu pasti tengah menertawakanku sekarang." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Baek, ganti bajumu dulu."

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel keorang tersebut.

"Nde Hyung." Jawab Baekhyun sembari berjalan kearah bilik ruang berganti pakaian.

_**PING !**_

_**PING !**_

_**PING !**_

_**PING !**_

_**PING !**_

"Baek ! Ponselmu berbunyi terus sedari tadi." Teriak sang manajer pada Baekhyun.

"Aiggooo~ siapa sih. Tak tahu orang sedang ganti baju apa !" Ucap Baekhyun saat keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Paling juga Appanya Taehyung." Ucap sang manajer membuat Baekhyun langsung mendengus setelah melihat kearah layar ponsel yang kini dipegangnya. Tebakan yang tepat sasaran.

Jung DaeHyun :

_**- 'Baek ?!'**_

_** - 'Baek ngambek ya ?!'**_

_**- 'Aku kan hanya bercanda.'**_

_**- 'Hey Baek, kau sedang apa ?! Kenapa tidak dibalas ?! Kau marah ?!'**_

_**PING !**_

_**- 'Hey Byun Baekhyun~ eodiga ?!'**_

_**- 'Kau sedang ngumpet dimana sih ?! Kau tidak ngumpet dilemari lagi kan ?!'**_

_**PING !**_

_**- 'Begitu saja kok marah sih Baek ?! Aku kan sudah minta maaf.'**_

_**- 'My Babby Bunny Baekkie !'**_

_**- Cantik~ . . . !**_

_**- 'Yeobo~ . . . !'**_

_**- 'Hey Nyonya Jung !'**_

_**'Yak **__**Byun BaekHyun**__**~ ..**__** Istri Jung Daehyun~ .. Eomma kesayangan Kim Taehyung !'**_

_**'PING !'**_

_**'PING !'**_

_**'PING !'**_

"Hassst jinjja ! Kenapa dia jadi lebih rewel dariku begini ?!" Ucap Baekhyun saat membaca serangkaian BBn dari Daehyun.

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Yang terhormat Tuan Muda Jung. Bisakah kau berhenti mengirimiku perkataan & pertanyaan konyol yang memenuhi notif BBm'ku !'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Ahahaha, Arraseo Nona Jung. Habisnya kau tak membalas sih, kau dari mana sih ?! Kenapa mengacuhkanku ?! Tak tahukah aku hampir gila karna kau tak membalas BBm'ku**__**!'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Bukannya kau memang sudah gila ?! Aku memang tak marah kok. Aku baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dan meninggalkan ponselku diluar, mian.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Teganya~ . . . setelah mengataiku penampakan sekarang mengataiku gila. Eh kau habis ganti baju Baek ?! Kenapa tak mengajakku, aku kan bisa menemani & membantu kau ganti baju. Kekeke.'**_

Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya saat membaca balasan dari Daehyun. Pasti arah pembicaraannya pasti menjerumus 'kesana'.

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Cih ! Kalau aku mengajakmu dan meminta bantuanmu, endingnya kau bukannya membantu aku berganti baju tapi yang ada kau akan menelanjangiku & menyerangku sampai pagi.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Aiggoo~ pintar sekali istriku ini. Sudah hafal ternyata, kekeke. Aduh Baek, aku jadi merindukanmu, aku merindukan tubuhmu, merindukan saat - saat aku bisa mendekap tubuhmu hingga pagi dan memandangi wajahmu yang memerahmu saat menyebut namaku itu.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'YAK PERVERT ! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak tidak atau aku akan mematikan ponselku !'**_

Benar kan ?! Otak orang itu memang tidak pernah beres kalau menyangkut hal seperti ini.

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Eyh~ ngambek lagi. Benar - benar seperti yeoja kau itu Baek. Sedikit – sedikit ngambek, sedikit sedikit ngamuk, sedikit – sedikit nangis. Pelit sekali hanya sedikit – sedikit begitu. Tapi aku yakin Baek, jika wajahmu sekarang tengah merah merona. Iya kan ?! Iya kan ?! Benar kan ?! Benar dong ?! Kekeke.'**_

"Bodoh !"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum samar.

Dia akui dia memang merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang. Daehyun memang paling pintar membuatnya merasakan getaran ini.

Jujur dia memang merindukan saat - saat berdua bersama dengan Daehyun. Saat dimana Daehyun selalu mengucapkan kata - kata cinta nan puitis saat tengah mencumbuinya.

*Eeeaaaaa~ . . .ahahaha .. *Plak ! *Puasa Jeng Baekhyun -_-

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Terserah apa katamu sajalah Dae**__**! Kau sedang apa sekarang ?!'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Ahahaha, gengsi eoh. Baekhyun gak asyik ah. Aku sedang di TS. Kau sudah mau pulang ?!'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Eoh, setelah ini aku pulang. Kau tak menjemputku ?!'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Aku sedang latihan Beb. Mampirlah ke TS, nanti sepulang latihan aku akan mengantarmu.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Berhenti memanggilku Babeb – Babeb ! Aku bukan fansmu ! Aku lelah, ingin langsung tidur, besuk aku tampil lagi. Aku juga tak ingin mengganggu latihan kalian. Bagaimana kalau besuk saja ?!'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Ahahaha, dasar sewotan ! Tak mengganggu kok. Aku malah semangat kalau kau ada disini. Yasudah kalau begitu, besuk kesini ya cantik.'**_

Byun BaekHyun :_** 'Berhenti memanggilku cantik Dae**__** ! Perasaan kau mengajakku chatting hanya mengajak ribut saja. Hmm, arra,**__** aku usahakan ke sana besuk. Jangan lupa makan, jangan tidur terlalu malam. Good luck untuk persiapan comeback kalian, baik yang diKorea maupun Jepang. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk BABY, aku tahu BAP tidak pernah mengecewakan para BABY.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Ngapain ribut di BBm, enakan juga langsung. Kalau kau berteriak aku bisa langsung membungkam mulutmu. Ahahaha. Tentu saja, aku dan BAP tak akan mengecewakan para BABY. Apalagi dengan melakukan sandiwara skandal percintaan yang konyol, wkwkwk.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'MATI SAJA KAU JUNG DAEHYUN !'**_

"Dasar gila !" Ucap Baekhyun saat Daehyun mulai terlihat kumat. Sepertinya obatnya sedang habis sekarang.

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Kekeke, cieee~ ngambek lagi. Aku bercanda Baek, lagipula kan itu hanya akting, sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan lagi. Yang penting Kau milikku, Aku milikmu dan Taehyung milik kita berdua. Yasudah lekas pulang & beristirahatlah.'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Eoh, kau benar Dae. Yasudah sana latihan, aku mau menelpon Taehyung dulu setelah ini.'**_

Jung DaeHyun : _**'Arraseo Nyonya Jung, sampaikan salamku untuk alien kecil kita. Saranghae Chu~ **_**(****づ**^**з ^****)****づ **_**!'**_

Byun BaekHyun : _**'Nado saranghae Tuan Jung .. My DamChu~ Chu~ Chu~ **_**(****っ****ˆ зˆ)ε ˆ****ヘ****)**_** !'**_

"Haisst, dasar kekemato pabbo." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum gaje pada ponselnya.

"Pulang Baek ?! Jangan terus - terusan tersenyum pada ponsel. Nanti kau dikira gila."  
Baekhyun kembali mendongak saat sang manajer kembali berbicara padanya.

"Hahaha, eoh Hyung. Eh hyung - hyung. Besuk sepulang dari sini antar aku ke TS ya." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa ?! Membuat skandal lagi ?!" Tanya sang manajer.

"Eyh~ enak saja. Menyemangati sang kekasih yang sedang persiapan comeback dong." Ucap Baekhyun sembari nyengir.

"Ah ye ye ye. Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat untuk menyamar. Aku tak mau keluar skandal baru kau tertangkap basah pacaran dengan namja padahal kau masih pacaran dengan yeoja." Ucap sang manajer.

"Jeongmalyo hyung ?! Wuuaaaa~ gomawo hyung ! Aaaaaa~ Kekemato see you tomorrow ! Eh Hyung, aku kan hanya pacaran dengan namja .. memang yeoja siapa ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Annyeong HYUNers~ . . .

HanJumma (?) kembali lagi .. .

Gak mau nyebut diri sendiri Yuri lagi .. habisnya kalian terlanjur pada panggil 'Ahjumma' -_- mendadak berasa tua.

Seneng kan kalau tiap hari dikasih beginian .. tapi gak janji kasih tiap hari juga .. Paling kagak setiap seminggu sekali khusus ini update deh .. kan cuma ficlet ..

**Daehyun sama Baekhyun itu sebenernya sama - sama pakai KakaoTalk **[Fact]

(Mereka sering ngomong 'KaTalk ! KaTalk!' dan diponsel mereka sama - sama pernah terlihat menggunakan aplikasi itu)

Tapi karna Jumma kagak punya & kagak ngarti aplikasi KakaoTalk, jadi pakai BBM aja .. kekeke

* * *

**Thanks to :**

Untuk kalian **yang tak hanya membaca tapi juga mereview dan meninggalkan jejak** kalian.

**Chensing, vhenaodult94, chika love baby baekhyun, Novnov, El Lavender, Reny Boice, Inggit, Princess hangul, Krisbaekhae, Zahee, Daebaekshiper. Wafel's, AngelGie, TaeKai, Mpiwkim3022, GGranie, DaeMinJae, Ohmydeer, JSOSNS, NaturalCandy1994, Tyara Lau, Hldjmsbkr, Choihyura01, Byunbaekkie, Kim tria, Indahbyunjungkim, JeonYeona, Giraffepanda13, Hyunbaekhyun012, Daebaekangelsv, Ahn sehyun0102. **Untuk para **GUEST **usahakan review pakai nama ya. Jumma juga pengen kenal kalian.

Juga untuk kalian yang sudah **memfollow dan memfavoritekan FF** ini ..

mian Typo bertebaran, tanpa editan sih .. kekeke

* * *

**Dear~ . . .**

Untuk kalian para reader baru, yang belum tahu / belum Fanfiction yang Yuri tanyain di Chapter 1 kemarin.

Silahkan kalian buka PROFILE Han YuRi - MilkHunHan

Semua FF yang udah Chapteran ada disana .. :)

Kalau baca jangan cuma jadi Sider ya .. tinggalin jejak juga ..

Untuk cover ke 6 fanfiction itu ada di cover FF ini. Kalian lihat aja ^^

**See you next time Dear~ HYUNers~ .. ^^**

* * *

**©MilkHunHan-Yuri | BAPEXOBTS**

publish : **23**** July 2014**


	3. -Ketika Baekhyun mengunjungi Daehyun 1-

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Ketika BaekHyun Mengunjungi DaeHyun di TS Building'**

**.**

**.**

**(BAP DaeHyun x EXO BaekHyun= BTS V / Taehyung)**

* * *

_**-22 Juli 2014-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*BaekHyun side*

"Hyung~ bisa cepat sedikit tidak ?! Nanti Daehyun terlalu lama menungguku di TS !" Ucap Baekhyun pada manajernya yang tengah menyetir.

"Hasst, ku itu hari ini berisik sekali sih Baek. Kenapa juga harus bertemu di TS ?! Kenapa tidak di dorm saja. Tak lucu jika kau nanti terlihat keluar masuk gedung TS." Ucap sang manajer."Aku kan menyamar Hyung, hyung tenang saja. Lagipula Hyung hanya cukup mengantarku. Nanti aku pulang diantar Daehyun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi tidak minta dijemput Daehyun saja sih ?!" Protes sang menejer kembali.

"Kasian dia bolak balik Hyung, dari Jung-gu (Lokasi gedung DraMus Singin in the Rain) menuju Gangnam-gu (Lokasi dorm EXO) kan kita melewati Yongsan-gu (Lokasi TS & Dorm BAP). Ah cepat hyung cepat ! Daehyun ternyata tadi mengupload foto ditwitter saat diruang latihan. Tulisannya 'Apakah kau melakukan dengan baik, Aku sangat merindukanmu'. Kyaaaa~ Kekemato .. nado bogoshipo . ! Dia perhatian sekali ya Hyung." Ucap Baekhyun heboh.

"Hasst kau ini Baek. Itu buat fans'nya bukan buatmu." Ucap sang manajer membuat Baekhyun langsung cemberut,

"Eh tadi kau bilang twitter ?! Siapa suruh kau menggunakan twitter hah ?! Non aktifkan. Bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan Seunghwan hyung." Ucap sang manajer.

"Shirreo ! Ini akun twitter Daehyun kok. Jangan bilang Seunghwan hyung ya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memasang ekspresi puppy eyesnya membuat sang manajer hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Pratice dance room TS Building-**

"Yasudah, kita latihan sekali lagi setelah itu sudah saja. Bagaimana ?! Setelah ini kita keluar makan." Tanya Bang Yongguk yang dijawab anggukan oleh kelima member yang lain.

"Oke ! Aku juga sudah sangat lapar. Daehyun sih minta ditemani segala." Ucap Himchan yang membuat Daehyun mendengus.

"Siapa yang minta kau temani Hyung ?! Kau saja yang mengekorku sampai kesini." Ucap Daehyun membuat Himchan melotot mendengarnya.

"Sudah -sudah .. ayo kita mulai .. ini kan bukan jadwal kita latihan. Secret Noona nanti akan memakainya setelah ini." Ucap Yongguk menengahi.

"Yasudah,ayo susun barisan .. Hana dul set-"

_/Tok Tok Tok!/_

Ucapan Himchan yang akan mengawali latihan terakhir mereka itu terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo !"

Ucap sebuah suara merdu seorang namja cantik yang tiba - tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Yongguk-ssi, Himchan Hyung, Youngjae-ah, Jongupie, Zelo-yah." Sapa Baekhyun, sang tamu kearah member B.A.P yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hay Baek, sini masuk. Wah kebetulan sekali yang dirindukan sudah datang nih" Goda Himchan yang membuat member yang lain terkekeh kecuali Daehyun.

"Latiannya sudah saja ya ?!"

Para member B.A.P yang tadinya masih menatap Baekhyun sontak serempak memandang tajam ke arah Daehyun saat mendengar ucapan tiba -tiba dari main vocal mereka itu.

"Waeyo Hyung. Katanya ini yang terakhir." Ucap Jongup

"Wae ?! Kenapa ?! Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kok !" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ada member boyband rival disini. Nanti koreo dan music lagu kita bisa ditiru." Ucap Daehyun santai membuat para member memandangnya aneh dan Baekhyun langsung melebarkan matanya.

"MAKSUDMU APA JUNG DAEHYUN ?! OH JADI MENURUTMU BEGITU ! ARRASEO ! AKU PULANG ! PERMISI !"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Daehyun merasa tersinggung dan langsung membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar setelah meneriakki Daehyun.

"Eh Hyung, mau keman-"

_/Grep !/_

_/Sret !/_

_CHU~ .. !_

"MwO !"

"OMO !"

"What ?!"

"Weh ?!"

"Aaaa~ !"

Zelo yang tadinya ingin mencegah Baekhyun langsung berteriak saat Daehyun tiba - tiba menarik lengan Baekhyun lalu membalik tubuhnya dan langsung mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

_/Pletak !/_

"Aw !"

"YAK KEKEMATO PABBOYA !"

"Ahahahaha."  
Daehyun yang baru saja dipukul oleh Baekhyun mendadak langsung tertawa membuat member B.A.P & Baekhyun sweatdrop seketika.

"Hah, sudahlah kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Tak baik berada ditengah - tengah orang pacaran. Ayo, kita makan malam dulu." Ucap Yongguk yang diangguki oleh para membernya.

"E-eh mau kemana ?! Mianhae. Ak-"

"Tak apa Hyung. Ini tadi juga sudah mau selesai kok, santai saja. Ayo ikut makan malam sekalian." Ucap Youngjae sembari tersenyum.

"Anya, nanti saja. Apa kau mau makan dulu juga Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Santapanku kan sudah ada didepan mata."

_/Pletak !/_

"Aduh ! Apa sih Hyung ?!" Teriak Daehyun saat Himchan tiba - tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Awas saja jika kau berani berbuat mesum disini ! Yasudah ayo kita kekantin duluan. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa menusul Baek." Ucap Himchan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama member yang lain.

"Nde Hyung." Jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangguk.

_/Pletak !/_

"Aduh apa sih Baek ?! Main pukul terus !" Ucap Daehyun saat Baekhyun kembali memukulnya.

"Kau itu yang apa2an ?! Kalau tahu akan mengganggu latihan kalian lebih baik aku tak datang tadi. Aku kan jadi tak enak pada yang lain. Lagian apa pula tuduhanmu tadi. Siapa juga yang mau meniru BAP ?! Konsep EXO dan B.A.P itu sudah pasti berbeda." Omel Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha, aku kan hanya bercanda. Latihannya memang sudah selesai kok. Ayo duduk disana." Ucap Daehyun sambil merangkul Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa ruang latihan itu.

"Sepi sekali, dancer & staff2 yang lain mana ?! Aku pikir kalian sedang tidak latihan. Habis tadi kau upload foto ruangan terlihat sepi sih, hanya terlihat Himchan hyung yang membelakangimu." Ucap Baekhyun saat dia sudah duduk disofa.

"Memang tidak ada latihan kok, Noona-deul Secret yang akan memakainya. Tadinya hanya aku dan Himchan Hyung yang kemari karna aku menunggumu. Lalu yang lain mampir, yasudah latihan sebentar saja sekalian. Ini minum dulu." Ucap Daehyun sambil menyerahkan botol minuman yang baru saja diminumnya sebelum duduk disamping Baekhyun .

"Owh begitu. Secret mau comeback juga ya ?! Bulan agustuskan ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum meminum minuman dari botol yang diberikan Daehyun.

"Eoh. Hmm, Yeobo~ ... aku merindukanmu~ ... !" Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk didepannya, hingga kini dia dapat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Geli ah Dae ! Singkirkan tanganmu." Omel Baekhyun sembari mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Daehyun setelah menaruh botol kemeja.

"Sebentar saja Baek, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya & menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Baekhyun.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Selca yuk Dae, aku suka melihat black hairmu ini. Kita kan belum punya foto berdua dengan rambut yang sama - sama hitam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melakukan selfie mirror dari ponselnya kearah wajah mereka berdua.

"Boleh. Aiggoooo~ imutnya kau Baek." Ucap Daehyun saat sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun saat wajah mereka berdua terlihat dilayar ponsel.

"Aduh sakit, apa sih cubit - cubit ! Lepas kacamatamu Dae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan kacamata Daehyun.

"Nah sudah tampan. Ayo, siap ?! Hana dul set !"

_/Cekrik !/_

_CHU~ … !_

"Hehehe."  
Baekhyun langsung terkekeh saat dia menjepretkan kamera kearah mereka berdua dan Daehyun langsung mengecup pipinya.

"Kau itu kenapa Baek, hari ini terlihat senang sekali. Dari foto2 fantaken DraMus'mu hari ini kau terlihat senang sekali. Tersenyum & tertawa terus. Para penonton saja mengakui & menshare ke twitter." Ucap Daehyun sambil membelai - belai pelan surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Itu karna setelah pulang dari sana, aku akan bertemu denganmu. Hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun kembali gemas melihatnya.

"Kau sudah melihat mention - mention ditwittermu tentang foto yang kau upload tadi Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Sudah, seperti biasa. Mereka histeris kekeke." Ucap Daehyun sembari terkekeh.

"Ehmm, eoh, aku heran, kenapa mereka masih saja suka histeris melihatmu dengan black hairmu, padahal gayamu aneh sekali. Ingat umur Dae, malu sama Taehyung. Kau itu semakin tua malah semakin sok bergaya anak muda. Ckckck. Belum lagi yang menyangkut pautkan atas warna rambut kita yang sama." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Itu karna aku tampan. Ahahaha. Dan berhenti mengataiku Cantik. Setua - tuanya aku, kau lebih tua dariku. Dan biar saja disangkut pautkan, orang berjodoh ya seperti ini." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ucap Baekhyun cuek sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya.  
Sepertinya dia tengah asyik melakukan chatting dengan seseorang disebrang sana sehingga mengabaikan rasa geli saat tangan Daehyun yang sudah merayap - rayap ditubuhnya dan bibir yang terlihat mulai menyusuri lehernya seperti seorang vampire yang bersiap untuk menerkam leher yang jenjang dan mulus itu.

"Akh~ .. D-dae~ .. A-apa yang kau lakuk-"

"APPA ! JANGAN MENGGIGIT EOMMA !"

"Eh ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Hehehe, gak ding** TBC** aja)

**Thanks to :**

Untuk kalian **yang tak hanya membaca tapi juga mereview dan meninggalkan jejak** kalian.

Juga untuk kalian yang sudah **memfollow dan memfavoritekan FF** ini ..

Mian gak bisa Jumma sebutin satu persatu - habis ini Jumma publish lewat ponsel.. disebutin besuk deh !

mian Typo bertebaran, tanpa editan dan untuk chap ini TBC karna ya itu tadi .. ngetik dari ponsel dan copas dari FS di facebook.

Lanjutannya secepatnya deh .. hehehe

* * *

Mumpung besuk lebaran Yuri mau ngucapin

**'Minal aidzin wal Faidzin'**

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalau Jumma punya salah selama ini ..

Ini buat semua reader .. baik yang muslim dan non muslim ..

Mulai dari NOL ya ..kekeke

see you next time Hyuners .. part 2'nya ada dedek Taehyungie ^^

* * *

**Milkhunhan-Yuri**

**27 July 2014**


	4. -Ketika Baekhyun mengunjungi Daehyun 2-

_**"APPA, JANGAN MENGGIGIT EOMMA !"**_

"Eh ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_MilkHunHan-Yuri Present_

.

.

.

**-Ketika Baekhyun Mengunjungi Daehyun Part 2-**

* * *

**(BaekHyun x DaeHyun = Taehyung)**

* * *

Cekiiiiittz . . . !

"AAAAAAAA~ .. Aduh duh duh ! DAE! SAKIT !"

**"APPA ! KAN AKU BILANG JANGAN MENGGIGIT EOMMA !"**

_/Pletak !/_

"Aduh !"

Baekhyun langsung memukul keras kepala Daehyun. Karna saat mendengar suara V, Daehyun bukannya menjauh tapi malah menyusupkan wajahnya keceruk leher Baekhyun menggigit keras leher mulus itu.

"KENAPA MENGGIGITKU ?!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mendorong jauh wajah Daehyun kebelakang.

"KAU ITU YANG KENAPA ?! KENAPA MALAH MELAKUKAN VIDEO CALL DISAAT KITA MELAKUKAN SEPERTI INI HAH ?!" Teriak balik Daehyun.

**"Memang Appa & Eomma sedang melakukan apa ?! Kalian tidak sedang membuat adik di ruang latihan kan ?!"**

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek sontak serempak kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah layar ponsel Baekhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan V yang bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Tentu saja iya, jika saja wujudmu tak tiba - tiba muncul dari balik layar dan-"

_/Pletak !/_

"Aduh ! Apa lagi sih Baek ?!" Protes Daehyun saat Baekhyun kembali memukul kepalanya.

"Dasar gila !" Omel Baekhyun pada Daehyun sebelum menoleh kearah V.

"Tentu saja tidak. Eomma malah berterimakasih padamu karna kau menjawab video call Eomma 'tepat pada waktunya'. Ucap Baekhyun sambil menekankan kata di akhir kalimat & membuat Daehyun mendengus mendengarnya.

**"Appa, Kasper itu siapa ?!"**

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek sejenak berpandangan sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh ke layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kenapa memangnya ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

**"Eobseo, namanya aneh seperti hantu."** Ucap V

"Eyh~ itu Cesper Cantik begitu dikatain hant-"

/Brak !/

**"Eh eomma mau kemana ?! Kok ponselnya dibanting ?!"**

/Grep !/

"Mau kemana Baek ?!"

Saat DaeV membicarakan Kasper, tiba - tiba saja Baekhyun langsung melempar ponselnya kemeja dan terlihat akan beranjak pergi, namun baru saja dia berdiri, sebuah tangan kekar menahannya dengan cara meraih lengannya.

"Wae ?! Sudah sana, urusi mantan kekasihmu yang 'CANTIK' itu." Ucap Baekhyun sewot.

"Eyh~ begitu saja ngambek. Secantik - cantiknya dia, tetap lebih cantik dirimu Baek. Sungguh." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mencibir namun tak menolak saat Daehyun meraih tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk didepannya.

**"Jadi benar Appa dia mantan Appa ?! Untuk apa Appa memfollownya, kan jadi ada gosip kalau dia pacar Appa."** Ucap V mulai membahasnya lagi.

"Kalau dia pacarku, lalu orang yang berada didekapanku ini siapa ?!" Ucap Daehyun sambil membenarkan letak ponsel dimeja yang disandarkan kesebuah kotak sebelum memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

**"Itu namja cantik kesayangan baby Taehyungie dan appa Daehyunie."** Ucap V sambil melakukan aeygo dan membuat DaeBaek mau tak mau langsung terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

"Aiggo~ kyeopta !" Ucap Baekhyun histeris.

**"Jadi dia siapa Appa ?!"** Tanya V kembali, sepertinya dia masih sangat penasaran.

"Dia sahabat appa."

"Preetz !"

Daehyun yang tadinya berbicara pada V itu langsung melengos dan menoleh kearah namja cantik yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"BAEK !"

"APA ?! Jangan menyebut namaku jika dihatimu masih ada dirinya !"

Daehyun mengasak pelan rambutnya sebelum kembali memeluk namja cantik itu. Lagi – lagi Baekhyun marah padanya karna hal ini. Jangan sampai deh Baekhyun mengamuk sembari menangis karna cemburu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau bahkan mengenalnya. Dia sekarang menjadi bagian keluarga SM kan ?! Masak iya kau membenci keluargamu sendiri." Ucap Daehyun dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Aku membencimu. Kau sok keganjenan memfollownya dan membuat gosip - gosip tak jelas beredar. Senang eoh ada gossip seperti itu ?! Mana kalian menfollow ii orang – orang yang sama. Maksudnya apa HAH ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sewotnya.

"Eyh~ mending aku dapat gosip seperti itu, daripada aku ikut WGM, plh mana hayo ?! Lagipula tak mungkin ada confirmasi dari SM / TS tentang hub'ku & dia. Aku dan dia hanya masa lalu Baek. Dia sahabatku, sahabat kita" Terang Daehyun sambil menyandarkan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun dan membelai halus surai Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat emosi itu.

"Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dengan suara lirih seperti orang menahan tangis.

"Nde, gwenchani. Aku tahu kau cemburu karna kau mencintaiku. Mianhae jika persahabatan kami menyakitimu." Ucap Daehyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menolehkah wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun ikut menatapnya sembari tersenyum samar.

Memang tak seharusnya dia marah pada Daehyun karna masalah sesepele ini. Dia bahkan sudah menyakiti Daehyun dengan beredar gosip datingnya. Dia seharusnya tak seegois ini pada namja yang hamper setahun menemaninya itu.

**"HOOOAAAAMMMPT !"**

"Eh ?!"

Eyecontak antara DaeBaek langsung terlepas saat mereka mendengar suara dari ponsel yang ada dimeja.

"E-eh Taehyung, Eomma lupa jika video call kita masih tersambung, mian hehehe." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku membuat V memasang wajah poker mendengarnya.

"Yasudah matikan saja sambungannya."

"ANDWE !" /** "SHIRREO !"**

BaekV langsung sama - sama berteriak saat Daehyun hampir meraih ponsel & berniat mematikannya.

"Appa jelek !" Ucap V tiba – tiba sambil menjulurkan lidahnya membuat Daehyun melotot mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu anak nakal ?!" Ucap Daehyun dengan ekspresi wajah jengkel.

Anak ini kenapa tiba - tiba mengatainya.

**"Eomma~ nan bogoshipoyo !"** Ucap V dengan ucapan merajuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya saat mengatai Daehyun.

"Nado aegi, eomma juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus - elus layar ponselnya seolah – olah tengah mengelus wajah V.

**"Eomma peluk~ .. Aku juga ingin dipeluk Eomma. Appa enak sekali bisa peluk - peluk Eomma, sedangkan aku hanya memeluk guling."** Ucap V sambil memperlihatkan guling yang tengah dipeluk ke depan layar.

"Aiggo, Eomma juga ! Aaaa~ eomma juga ingin memelukmu !" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspersi merajuknya.

"Kenapa tidak memeluk ahjummamu saja. Bukannya kau biasa tidur dipeluk olehnya ?! Dia kan juga sudah kau anggap eommamu sendiri saat Baekhyun tidak ada." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun mengangguk mendengarnya.

**"SHIRREO ! Tentu saja rasanya berbeda. Baek Eomma itu eomma kesayanganku. Kalau ahjumma kan hanya eomma jadi - jadian. Lagipula aku tak pernah menganggapnya eomma kok." Ucap** V membuat Baekhyun terkekeh & Daehyun geleng - geleng mendengarnya.

"Tunggu ! Taehyungie, jawab Eomma, kau ada dimana sekarang ?! Maksud Eomma posisi dudukmu sekarang ada dimana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ponsel dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Memang kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya Daehyun karna tak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

**"Iya Eomma, memang kenap-"**

"Sudah jawab saja, kau sekarang duduk dimana ?!" Tanya Baekhyun kembali memutus ucapan V.

**"Diatas genteng Eomma !"**

"MWOOO ?!"

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun yang tadinya terkejut langsung memandang heran kearah Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuduga ?! Apa maksudmu Baek ?! Lalu untuk apa kau naik keatas genteng ?!" Ucap Daehyun pada BaekV.

**"Karna kalau aku turun ahjumma pasti mencincang habis tubuhku."** Ucap V sambil memeluk gulingnya dan berekspresi memelas.

"Heh ?! Maksudmu ?! Kenapa lagi dengan yeoja itu ?! Sakit jiwanya kumat ?!" Ucap Baekhyun.

**"Ahjumma sedang galau dengan jadwal kepergian WaMil Yongnam ahjusshi yang akan dipercepat. Tadi aku iseng menggodanya. Eh dia malah mengamuk. Yasudah aku naik keatas genteng saja."** Terang V membuat DaeBaek cengoh seketika.

Akhir – akhir ini Yuri memang sangat sensitive dengan kata 'Wamil / Wajib Militer' tapi kenapa V malah iseng menggodanya dengan kata itu. Sepertinya V memang tengah berniat bunuh diri tadi.

"Tapi kenapa bersembunyi digenteng, itu berbahaya, seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja. Dilemari mungkin. Itukan lebih aman." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun langsung melotot kearahnya, sepertinya Daehyun tengah menyindirnya. Saat dia ketahuan manajernya sembunyi didalam lemari kemarin, Baekhyun langsung mengadu dan marah – marah kepada Daehyun.

Daehyun yang sedang syuting untuk Naver Starcast pun hanya bisa diam mendengarkan omelan dan curhatan kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Dia bahkan sampai ikut – ikutan diomeli HimChan karna selama proses syuting dia tak secerewet biasanya dan tak berekspresi sama sekali. Padahal kelompok BangJae dan HimUp begitu heboh. Untung dia satu kelompok dengan Zelo yang tidak protes dengan keadaannya saat itu.

**"Aku pernah bersembunyi didalam lemari dan ahjumma bisa langsung menemukanku. Tapi alih - alih menyeretku keluar, dia malah langsung mengunci pintu lemari dari luar dan mengunciku selama semalaman. Untung saja aku masih bisa hidup hingga keesokan harinya., hahaha, hebat kan ?! "** Terang V sembari tertawa dan mau tak mau membuat DaeBaek kembali cengoh mendengarnya.

"Ah, yeoja itu memang benar - benar gila, wajar Yongnam-ssi berniat meninggalkannya." Komentar Baekhyun.

""Eyh~ kenapa mengatainya. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Yongnam Hyung tak pernah berniat meninggalkannya. Noona melakukan itu pasti ada alasannya, mungkin saja jika Taehyung yang-"

"BELA SAJA TERUS DIA ! KAU MEMANG LEBIH MENYAYANGINYA DARIPADA AKU !" Teriak Baekhyun membuat Daehyun cengoh seketika. Mulai lagi deh ! -_-

"Hasst jinja, bukan begitu. Kau itu kenapa sih Baek sensitif sekali. Aku itu mencintaimu, hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Daehyun sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Jeongmal ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

"Tentu saja, percayalah padaku. You're My Love, You're My Heart, You're My Life, You're My breath, You're My Destiny." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum samar dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kau cantik."

"Kau tampan."

DaeBaek saling berpandangan malu - malu sebelum akhirnya sama – sama mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan ...

**"AAAARRRRGHHHT ! AKU MATIKAN SAJA YA SAMBUNGANNYA !"**

"Eh Taehyungie jangan !" Teriak Baekhyun yang pertama kali sadar sembari mendorong kepala Daehyun-

/Jeeduuk !/

"Aduh!" -hingga terkantuk pinggiran sofa.

**"Eomma tahu, koleksi animeku lebih menarik ditonton daripada adegan drama suami istri tak jadi seperti kalian ini."** Ucap V membuat DaeBaek cengoh seketika.

"Apa maksudmu dengan suami istri tak jadi heh ?!" Tanya Daehyun tak terima dengan sebutan yang diucap V mengopy sebutan seorang pereview itu.

**"Hla habis tingkahnya seperti suami istri, tapi menikah saja belum. Mundur - mundur terus !"** Komentar V membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap tajam kearah Daehyun.

"Wae ?!" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kau memang tak pernah berniat menikahiku, makanya kau mengulur - ulur waktu terus ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Hey, bukan aku yang mengulur - ngulur waktu, tapi kau sendiri yang membuat semuanya jadi mundur." Ucap Daehyun tak terima.

"JADI KAU MENYALAHKANKU ?!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"AAKU TAK MENYALAHKANMU ! TAPI KAU JUGA TAK BISA SEENAKNYA MENYALAHKANKU BEGITU !" Balas Daehyun.

**"Ahahahaha."**  
V yang melihat perdebatan DaeBaek tiba - tiba tertawa dan membuat Daehyun menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hah ?!" Omel Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau mengomeli anakku hah ?!" Kini ganti Baekhyun yang mengomel.

**"Ahahaha, lucu sekali. Jarang - jarang aku melihat appa dan eomma bertengkar secara live seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Ahahaha."** Ucap V sembari tertawa.

"Yak ! Beraninya kau ! Diam kau ! Atau ku pukul jika kita bertemu nan-"

"Berani kau memukulnya, ku bunuh kau saat ini juga!" Gertak Baekhyun membuat Daehyun langsung memalingkan muka.

"Taehyungie, kau tahu. Appamu itu menyebalkan, eomma menyesal telah mengunjunginya. Tau begitu Eomma memilih mengunjungimu tadi." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun melengos mendengarnya.

"Memang Eomma ada free time ?!" Tanya V.

"Tidak sih sebenarnya. Sebenarnya Eomma sangat sibuk. Latihan, singin in the rain, TLP, variety show terbaru, persiapan SMTown. Eomma tadi kemari juga karna kebetulan perjalanan pulang melewati Yongsan, kalau tidak, ogah deh Eomma mampir kemari." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Daehyun semakin cengoh mendengarnya.

**"Ah benar. Aku juga sibuk eomma, selain persiapan comeback, BTS juga akan ke Jerman untuk mengadakan showcase disana ?!"** Ucap V.

"What ?! Ke Jerman lagi ?! Kau baru pulang dari LA setelah berada disana selama hampir satu bulan, sehari diKorea lalu ke Jepang, baru kemarin kau pulang dari jepang ini sudah pamitan mau ke jerman. Taehyung-ah, kau tidak merindukan Eomma eoh ?!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi merajuknya.

**"Mianhae Eomma, tapi Eomma tahukan ketenaran BangTan sekarang ini. Jadwal kami sangat padat, jad-"**

"Cih berlebihan sekali. Kau tidak usah sombong karena menjadi rookie yang langsung sukses diawal debut. Kau lupa siapa kami ?! Aku main vocal BAP dan kekasihku yang cantik ini adalah main vocal EXO. Kau tahu, kesuksesan kami diatasmu, masih mending BangTan tidak ada saingan yang debut bersama kalian. Berbeda dengan kami dulu yang harus bersaing satu sama lain sampai fans - fans kami saling fanwar. Padahal jelas - jelas aliran musik kami berbed-"

"Nah, itu mengakui kalau berbeda. Kenapa tadi mengatai EXO akan meniru BAP, hah ?!"

Daehyun langsung terdiam begitu disantrap kembali oleh kekasihnya yang cantik itu.

**"Ahahaha, lucu sekali. Aku juga menggagumi dan mengikuti BAPEXO dari awal debut. Kalian sih debut sama - sama tahun 2012. Konsepnya sama - sama manusia planet pula. Hingga fanwar antara BABY dan EXOfans memang sedikit menyeramkan itu tak dapat terelakkan. Dan aku tak menyangka jika aku bisa menjadi anak dari manusia - manusia planet EXO dan MATO yang dulu berseteru. Ahahha."** Ucap V mengabaikan ekspresi cengoh dari Appa dan Eommanya.

_**"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG ! TURUN KAU ! PALLI !"**_

Terdengar suara teriakan membuat V menghentikan tawanya.

**"SHIRREO ! Nanti ahjumma menganiayaku lagi."** Teriak V menolak perintah suara tersebut.

_**"Anya ! Jumma janji. Ini sudah malam Taehyungie. Ayolah. Kalau kau sakit aku bisa dimarahi oleh Nam Oppa."**_ Teriak suara tersebut.

**"Oh jadi ahjumma mengkhawatirkanku karna Yongnam ahjusshi. Shirreo shirreo shirreo !"** Tolak V kembali.

"Taetae, anak eomma yang tampan. Jangan nakal dong sayang. Ini sudah malam. Udaranya dingin. Nanti kau bisa sakit, beristirahatlah sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan lembutnya.

**"Tapi eomm-"**

"Taehyungie sayang eommakan ?!" Ucap Baekhyun memutus ucapan V.

**"Arra ! Tapi jika nanti kalau ahjumma sampai menyiksaku, Eomma harus menolongku."** Ucap V sepertinya dia masih ragu untuk turun kebawah..

"Eoh, nanti Appa akan langsung menghubungi Yongnam ahjusshi agar segera mendatangi dan memarahi Yuri ahjumma kalau dia berani menyiksamu. Bagaimana ?!" Ucap Daehyun membuat V memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, tumben sekali.

**"Yakso Appa ?!"** Tanya V.

"Nde. Kalau appa sampai bohong, kau boleh meminta eomma mencium app-"

**"Eyh~ !"** / PLETAK !

BaekV langsung menyampaikan protes mereka dengan cara yang berbeda saat mendengar ucapan Daehyun.

"Aduh ! Tak usah mukul juga kali Baek." Protes Daehyun.

_**"TAEHYUNG-AH ! KALAU KAU TAK MAU TURUN, BIAR AKU YANG NAIK YA !"**_

**"E-eh jangan, kau kan memakai rok ! Aku turun aku turun !"** Ucap V kembali menyaut suara tersebut.

**"AHJUMMA ! TANGKAP AKU YA ! Eomma Appa sudah dulu ya, aku mau istirahat dulu. Eomma Appa saranghae ! Pay pay !"**

_**"YAK YAK KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN GIL-"**_

_/PIP !/_

"Dae ?! Apa kau pikir Taehyung akan selamat ?!"

"Molla, kita doakan saja."

DaeBaek yang sedari tadi menatap lurus kearah layar ponsel akhirnya berkomentar setelah sambungan diputuskan oleh V.

"Hasst jinjja. Aku terkadang merasa Taehyung juga semakin tidak normal dan- . . . K-kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?!"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin berkomentar tentang V tiba - tiba merasa merinding dan see, saat dia menoleh dia melihat Daehyun tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

"Sambungannya sudah terputuskan yeobo~ .. ?!" Tanya Daehyun dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"E-eoh, k-kau mau a-apa Dae ?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tergagap saat Daehyun menidurkannya disofa tersebut.

"Ayolah Baek, aku merindukanmu. Besuk - besuk kau DraMus lagi, setelah itu kau ke Changsha untuk TLPkan ?! Waktu kau pulang dari Changsha aku pas ditampil diPohang. Akan semakin sulit kita bertemu." Ucap Daehyun sambil menidurkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun.

"J-jangan D-dae, kalau ada orang bagaimana ?!" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menolak dengan ucapan namun tak menolak saat tangan Daehyun membelai halus wajahnya.

"Tenang, tak aka nada. Sebentar saja." Ucap Daehyun sambil mulai menyusupkan wajahnya keceruk leher Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan mendongakkan wajahnya seolah memberi ruang untuk Daehyun.

Tangan Daehyun pun tak tinggal diam, jari tangan kekar itu mulai menyusuri tubuh mulus Baekhyun dari balik kaosnya.

"D-dae~ . . . . Akh~ !"

"KYAAAAAAA~ !"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek yang mulai sama - sama terlena dengan buaian satu sama lain itu sama - sama tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan lantang seorang yeoja.

Setelah itu mereka sama - sama menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan ..

"Aaaaa~ . . . DAE MINGGIR !"

_/Jeduk !/_

"Aduh !"

Baekhyun langsung mendorong kasar Daehyun hingga terjungkal dan terkantuk meja.  
Setelah itu dia langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Jeosonghamnida .. Jeosonghamnida .. Permisi .. Jeosonghamnida ! Kyaaaaaa~ !"

Baekhyun berjalan sembari menunduk - nunduk saat melewati orang - orang yang berada didepan pintu, setelah itu diapun langsung berteriak dan berlari menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

"Yak ! Baek - baek ! Kau mau kemana ?! Ponselmu ketinggalan ! Baek !"

"Yak Jung Daehyun ! Kau mau kemana ?!"

Daehyun yang baru bangkit itu langsung mengejar Baekhyun, mengabaikan orang - orang yang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan itu.

"YAK SONG JIEUN ! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK ?!" Teriak Jeon Hyosung, leader dari secret mengomeli main vocal secret itu.

"Mi-mianhae eonni."

" Aaaaaa~ Daehyunie~ Baekhyunie~ hajima ! AKU JADI GAGAL KAN MEREKAM ADEGAN BERCINTA MEREKA !"

"WHAT ?!"

"OMO !"

"MWOYAAAAA !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Annyeong HYUNers~ .. sebelum cuap - cuap ! Yuri ngucapin lagi .. minal aidzin wal faidzin ya ! Yuri mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika selama menjadi author banyak salah dan banyak menyinggung hati HYUNers sekalian ..

**Thanks to :**

Untuk kalian **yang tak hanya membaca tapi juga mereview dan meninggalkan jejak** kalian.

**chensing, Akiya Exotics, mpiwkim3022 , taniapark, AQuariisBlue, Ohmydeer, TaeKai, Novnov, Zahee, Reny Boice,Indahbyunjungkim, Ameliamrns, Zha, Laxyovrds, GGranie, Blacknancho, Baekkishel, Huangzitao99, Zy , Byun92, Kim Tria,Ririnchaerunisa.**

**Juga untuk kalian yang sudah ****memfollow dan memfavoritekan FF** ini ..

Tapi yang baca banyak kok yang review makin menipis ya ?! Apa karna kalian udah baca di Facebook ?!  
Kalau git, **apa Yuri hentikan aja publish disininya .. Yuri publish di Facebook aja biar kalian gak baca dua kali** .. GIMANA GIMANA ?!Jawab ya ! ^^

Buat yang kemarin tanya **"Gimana ya biar aku bisa tahu kalau FFnya udah update ?! Ada alarm buat FF gak sih ?!"**

Jawabannya : **ADA **, tapi **K****alian harus punya akun , terus follow FF ini, otomatis nanti ada pemberitahuan. Kalau kalian mau Update semua FF Han Yuri, kalian Follow 'Author' jadi kalau Yuri ada FF baru kalian bisa langsung tau ..**

Mian Typo bertebaran .. **Ada yang mau usul atau request cerita ketika Daehyun Baekhyun atau Taehyung sedang apa gak ?!^^**

Ntar Yuri usahakan buatin dan cari Fakta yang cocok ..

Kalu ada yang ditanyakan, mending **'PM'** aja :)

See You next time Dear~ !


End file.
